WTNOF Episode 4: Eisenwald Prison
B.J. and Anya are on a night train to Berlin, Anya then tells B.J. that in order to get into Eisenwald Prison that he must hitchhike a ride to the prison, there he's determined to release members of a resistance faction. While on the train, you'll be a part of a test of some kind. Once you get into the Secret Police HQ, you need to sneak your way passed the guards, and remember they're armed only with batons so they can't attack you from a distance. Secret Police HQ 1. The episode begins in a Hotel in Berlin. When Anya tells you that a prison transport bus has arrived, head out to investigate. Then a cutscene will appear where Anya tells B.J. that she'll distract the Nazi guard while he makes it through the Secret Police HQ and onto the bus where it's en route to Eisenwald prison. Jump from the Balconies of the Hotel and into a small shed. 2. In the shed, there's the laser cutter. It needs a battery for it to run. There's a nearby generator which has a battery that'll power the Laser cutter. 3. Charge up the laser cutter with a charging station if necessary and use it on the wired fences in order to proceed, than head to the window. 4. Here, run and jump to make to the other side, then open any of the windows to get inside the HQ. 5. Remember, the Nazi guards here are armed only with clubs which do minor damage. But you're also limited to the use of your knife, so silent takedowns are crucial in this segment of this episode. 6. In the front office of the HQ, eliminate the CO and head out the window. 7. Here you'll sidle on the pipes that run across the building. So, you'll go slowly because of it. Follow the Nazi guard that is taking a few resistance fighters back to Eisenwald prison. Be sure you don't fall too far behind. Eisenwald Prison (click to enlarge image) 1. At the prison go along the upper catwalks and to the roof. There, eliminate the guard and use the laser cutter to cut the chain that's holding the door closed. 2. Avoid the guards and use the laser cutter to make holes in the fences. and proceed forward. Warning: Not only will you have to watch out for human guards as well as Kamphunds, but there are also Surveillance Cameras that will actually shoot at you if you get within range of their detection laser beams 3A,B. there are 2 ways in the prison. In Wyatt's timeline, you can pick the lock to the door by the bathroom, or go down the tubes. 4. If you go down the tube, a Panzerhund will chase you. Run and slide under the pipes ahead of you, and cut the chain to the grating underneath you. Then in the sewers, cut the fence and head further down into the ventilation shaft. Take the shaft until you reach a thin grating and there go up the ladder. Take the shaft there to another thin grating and eliminate the Nazi guard in the bathroom stall. 5. Once in the prison eliminate the Nazi guards in the bunk bed room and the kamphund. 6. If you choose (but must in Fergus' Timeline) you can take the key to open the next door. Eliminate the CO in the next room and open the door. 7. In this room, eliminate the Nazi Guards, it is also here where you can find a better battery for the Laser Cutter, making it a weapon you can use and giving you an extra edge against the guards who are limited to using clubs. 8. You'll be in the room with the Panzerhund again (this time you're on a higher level), run across the Catwalks to avoid it. Once on the other side, use the laser cutter to cut the chains to proceed to the high security cellblock. 9. Eliminate the 2 guards and head up via the elevator, once up head to the metal door. 10. The guard will open the door for you, but eliminate him anyway. Then use the laser cutter to free the resistance fighters. The last one will be either Fergus or Wyatt (depending on who survived the first episode). After the reunion cutscene, use the Laser cutter to cut the chain and head into the ventilation shaft which will lead you into the Prison warden's office and eliminate the CO. In Fergus' Timeline, hotwire the keypad to deactivate the cellblock sentry guns. Pick up the Combat Shotgun and use it against the Nazi guards as you throw the switch to help out the resistance fighters. In Fergus' timeline enter the warden's office and grab any extra ammo and armor. Then Fergus will tell you to press a button, as soon as the action icon lights up, hit the button which will release the prisoners and begin the firefight as you descend downwards. In Wyatt's timeline head to the elevator and pick the lock which will take you down to ground level, but you'll have to run in order to avoid the Panzerhund and to the heavy door. In Fergus' timeline only, once you reach the powerbox (pictured), turn it off to make it safe to jump to the floor (it also eliminates the Panzerhund), then run to the heavy door. Help either Fergus or Wyatt by shooting any Nazi Soldiers that are behind the heavy door that either Fergus or Wyatt are opening. There will definitely be at least one behind the heavy door. Lean down to eliminate him. 11. Make your way through the corridor eliminating any Nazi soldier that gets in your way. But just keep in mind that you'll have to eliminate every Nazi solider in order for either Fergus or Wyatt to open the other heavy door, you'll have to also deal with shooting Surveillance cameras as well as Fire Troopers who have more powerful weaponry and heavier armored than the typical Nazi soldier, so dual wield the assault rifle (or use the Rocket Launcher if you have it). 12. After helping either Fergus or Wyatt open the second heavy door, head to your left and eliminate Nazi soldiers by the guard station, then head upstairs. You'll face a fire trooper as well as other Nazi soldiers on the top. Dual wield your assault rifle (a grenade would help as well) to eliminate them. But make sure you tread carefully as there will always be a Nazi soldier that will pop out from any of the small rooms in this corridor (as the one seen in the picture). There will also be Kamphunds coming in to attack you. 13. Once you get to the door that leads outside, a fire trooper will block your way eliminate him before you proceed. Once outside either Fergus or Wyatt will come out as well and try to steal a car so they can escape. Elminate any Nazi soldier and destroy all of the shooting cameras to protect either Fergus or Wyatt as they hotwire the car. once it's ready either one of them will tell you the car is ready, then get into the car. 14. Once outside either Fergus or Wyatt will come out as well and try to steal a car so they can escape. Elminate any Nazi soldier and destroy all of the shooting cameras to protect either Fergus or Wyatt as they hotwire the car. once it's ready either one of them will tell you the car is ready, then get into the car. When driving the car, use the R2 button to accelerate and use the left control stick to steer, the brief drive is pretty straight forward with the exception of Nazi soldiers firing at you. Make sure you're going fast enough to break through the window at the end. After the drive you'll notice a Nazi military truck coming, use the laser cutter to cut through the chain and move in the small sewers until you reach the manhole on the other side.